gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Template
This is the Character Template to use for your sheet. All Players are required to fill out a character sheet based on this template, though posting it to the Wiki in it's full form is not actually required. If you do not want people to know your character's abilities, then please edit them out or paint them in broad strokes if you do wish to post your character to the wiki. Just cut and paste the following. *Name: *Age: *Sex: *Birthday (Including Year): *Parents: **Place of Birth: **Nationality: **Specialty: **Hobbies: **Likes: **Dislikes: **Favorite Food: **Least Favorite Food: **Favorite Music: **Favorite Sport: **Most Valuable Possessions: **Level of Education: **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: *Physical Stats **Height: **Weight: **Eyes: **Hair: **Special: Appearance Text goes here Personality Text goes here Background Text goes here Skills (These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abyssmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abyssmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing) YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness (How alert you are.) *Athletics (Jumping, Climbing, Flexibility.. you know.) *Stealth (Sneaking! Breaking in, etc etc.) Social Skills: *Subterfuge (Manipulation, Lying..) *Streetwise (How well you know the hood, man.) *Intimidation (though I guess if you can punch a car over this can be physical..) *Leadership (Stepping it up for a group.) *Expression *Etiquette *Performance Mental Skills: *Computers (no. I'm serious. If you don't know what one is, you will NOT just 'pick it up on the fly') *Investigation (as in proper, scientific investigation. Anyone can ask questions or notice out of place things, it takes a real Holmes or House to do this perfectly) *Medicine *Law *Occult *Politics *Science Other Skills: *Driving (arguably physical, but..) *Survival (as in wilderness) *Empathy (some people have more than others) *Animal Ken (some people get along better with dogs than people, I guess) Special Abilities (These are skills, things that can be learned or trained, like martial arts techniques, Jutsu or magic spells. Abilities that are outside the norm of regular humans, but only because they have not had access to them.) Text goes here Powers & Merits (Unique, or hereditary, in-born powers, whether due to genetics or magic, things that can't be taught to others or simply gifted to this person from an outside force. Powers based on weapons should go in the Items. Merits can also go here.) Text goes here Unique Items (Madougu, magical weapons or other unique or special weapons, as well as all techniques related to them, as without it technically the character is NOT able to use these abilities.) Text goes here Items Of Note Text goes here Weaknesses & Flaws Flaws can go here. Balance is key! Text goes here NPC(s) to go with char Text goes here Category:Characters Category:Templates Category:OOC